


Stalker

by ZaynCentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But weird, Jealous Liam, M/M, Protective Liam, Zayn-centric, and liam gets all jealous and overprotective at times, and we don't really know if harry and louis are dating, jake is a nice stalker, they probably are, zayn centric, zayn has a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynCentric/pseuds/ZaynCentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets a stalker, who apparently knows how to sneak into their dressing room, and Liam gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

“No, Paul I’m not okay! He was in there again, what if it had been Zayn? Can’t we just give him a restraining order or-ok, yeah I didn’t think about that. Yeah, he’s here with me-yeah, we’ll stay on the bus, bye.” Liam hung up the phone with a huff, clearly upset about the turn of events. Paul promised that they had it under control, he promised. Liam knew he shouldn’t have trusted his word, should’ve double checked all the rooms himself. Had it been Zayn…he doesn’t know what would’ve happened.

xxx

You see…Zayn has a stalker. Not one that they often show in the movies, no creepy pedophile who looked old enough to be their father (or even grandfather). Not somebody they would have considered dangerous when they had first met at least. He was around their age, maybe older considering the scruff on his face and the tattoos that littered his right arm. Short brown hair with bright blue eyes, he was admittedly attractive with his contagious smile and laugh. He had this obsession with One Direction (particularly one member named Zayn Malik) and told them he had been a fan since day one. It was just a meet and greet, the boy, Jake, showing an obvious liking towards Zayn since he seemed to only want to talk to him. It also could’ve been the snapback he wore that said ‘Bradford Bad Boi’, but who knows. He asked for a photo with him separately, the cheeky boy kissing Zayn on the cheek just before the photo was taken.

And yeah, Liam was offended (hello, Zayn’s boyfriend here) but he tried to play it off. Just another fan who was just so excited to meet their idols. He nearly had a heart attack when he met Emma Watson that one time so it was understandable. Jake ended up handing Zayn a letter before he had to leave, hugging him tightly before being ushered out of the room by security. Louis asked about the letter later on and Zayn just said it was a love note with Jake’s number. He thought Jake was a good guy but it would be cruel to lead him on since he had a feeling that Jake liked him that way. Okay, Liam was completely jealous because seriously, not cool, not cool at all. But it was okay because Jake was gone, they were going to another city the next week.

That’s when it got weird.

At one of the signings for Midnight Memories, Liam saw Jake standing in the line. He was wearing all the 1D merchandise he could find, his album held tightly to his chest. It was strange because they were in a whole new place, why was Jake here? Liam kept his eyes on Jake for most of the time until he was finally at the table. Zayn just smiled at Jake, signing his album and apologizing for not calling him like the letter said to. Liam just put his arm around Zayn, not letting him go for the rest of the day. He didn’t really understand why, but Jake just gave him a bad feeling. The way he stared at Zayn…it was enough to make him feel like he should be worried.

So things were fine for a while, no signs of Jake anywhere for a few weeks. That was until Niall shoved his phone in Liam’s face one day when they were chilling in their hotel room, asking him if this boy looked familiar. Liam had to double take to realize yeah, he did because there was Jake, smiling at him through the screen.

“Jake? Oh, the guy that likes Zayn, I remember now.” Niall nodded as he pulled up Jake’s twitter, scrolling through his tweets. He looked more concerned with each tweet he read, looking up at Liam every now and then. Liam was curious, poking Niall on the arm until he gained his attention.

“How did you find his Twitter?”

“Just saw him in my notifications and thought I’ve seen him before. Mate, you’ve got to see some of these tweets. They’re kind of crazy.” Niall handed Liam his phone, watching as Liam read through some of the disturbing tweets on Jake’s twitter. 

Zayn looks so adorable when he shaves :)

My Zaynie did amazing at tonight’s performance, love him

Zayn looks so cute when he’s sleeping

Okay, now Liam was extremely worried. The tweets themselves were bad enough, some of them just completely offensive in the way he addressed Zayn. He was talking as if he owned Zayn. Zayn wasn’t an object, he was a person (and if he had to belong to somebody than that somebody would be Liam).

No, what really set him off were the pictures. They were all mostly blurry, probably taken from someone’s phone when they were moving too much. All of them were of Zayn, sometimes he’d see Harry or even himself pop up. He took a second to realize those photos were taken yesterday when they all went out to eat at Nandos, probably when Louis and Niall went inside to see if it was too busy. Zayn was wearing one of Liam’s long sweaters and Harry was doing that stupid dance in the parking lot because he’s an idiot.

“Niall, he’s been following us around I think. We met him when we were in Florida; we’re all the way across America and he’s getting photos of us. I didn’t even see him yesterday!” Liam was ready to panic now because Zayn had a stalker, like a full on professional stalker. They were currently in L.A for a few shows, far away from Miami. Jake’s tweets claimed that those photos were taken by him…Zayn has a stalker, an actual stalker. One who apparently thought Zayn looked cute while sleeping (yet again creepy).

“Didn’t see who yesterday?” Liam turned when he saw Harry walk in, Louis and Zayn following closely. Zayn smiled at Liam, walking into his open arms happily. Liam looked up to Harry and Louis with a concerned look. The other two instantly caught on to Liam’s serious looks and stopped goofing around, waiting for Liam to say what was on his mind.

“Do you guys remember Jake? We met him a while ago, blue eyes, really obsessed with Zayn?” Louis nodded his head and Harry shrugged, curious to know what Liam was going to say. He rarely got so worked up about things these days; it’s been a long time since he’s looked so stressed. 

“I think he’s stalking us-or, stalking Zayn at least.” Zayn looked up at the word stalker, pouting up at Liam. Sure, Jake was a little weird, a little obsessive, but he was just excited. He was meeting the people he spends hours tweeting about; Zayn could understand to a point at least. “Why would you say that?”

“He’s supposedly here in L.A, he’s got photos of us from yesterday at Nandos. He’s got pictures of you mostly, all of his tweets are about you too.” Niall inputted, showing his phone to Zayn. The Bradford boy grabbed the phone, going through Jake’s tweets, becoming more unsettled with each one he read. He didn’t like the way Jake talked about him nor the amount of photos he had.

“Yeah, okay this is a little weird. Should we tell Paul?” Liam nodded his head, handing Niall back his phone. Louis was already calling Paul, telling him about Jake, Harry watching his every move with concern. Louis would usually blow up by now, start cursing this guy out and use every fowl word he knew. That’s who Louis was, he was loud and overprotective in all the best ways. It was so unusual to see him so calm.

“He said he’ll look him up and let security know about him. We’ve got that show tomorrow so we should probably go to bed.” The others nodded in agreement, Liam and Zayn separating sadly. Management didn’t allow them to share a room together so Zayn was rooming with Louis and Harry today. Liam watched the three walk out and shut the door, turning back to Niall who was lying in his own bed.

“Should we be worried?” Niall looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

“I think he’s harmless, just strange.” Liam hesitantly nodded and gradually made his way to his own bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes and settling on the uncomfortable bed. He could barely sleep though; something about Jake made him feel threatened. He wanted to be with Zayn, to be sure that Zayn was safe. He didn’t know how far Jake would go, but he would be worried until he was sure Jake was gone.

xxx

Zayn laughed when he saw Niall and Louis on segways, speeding away from the security that ordered them to stop. Rehearsals for the concert were going good, the boys mostly just playing around since the could never be serious for too long. Harry was wrestling with Liam on the stage, Paul attempting to stop them so they wouldn’t fall off or something.

Zayn reached into his pocket for his phone, pouting when he remembered that he left it in the dressing room. He noticed the others were all occupied so he figured he could just slip out without attracting attention. He jumped off the stage and sprinted down the hall, going through turns and twists that Paul had led them down about an hour ago. He waved at anyone he passed by, stopping to say hello to Lou and Lux before continuing. He found the dressing room a minute later and opened the door, looking around the small room for his phone. There wasn’t much in the room, just two couches, a coffee table, and a few racks of clothes for the concert later.

There it was, sitting on the coffee table where he had put it before they left for rehearsals. He made his way over to the table placed in the middle of the room, wanting to hurry and get back before Liam noticed. Liam always got upset when he would leave unexpectedly (Liam was an overprotective, paranoid twat but he was Zayn’s overprotective, paranoid twat).

“Zayn!” He jumped when he heard his name being called, turning to his right to see…Jake? He was standing behind one of the couches that was leaning against the wall, smiling brightly at the Bradford native. His hair and clothes were ruffled up, bags just starting to form under his eyes. He jumped over the couch and embraced Zayn in a quick hug, Zayn pulling back in shock.

“Jake? What are you doing here, h-how did you get in?” Jake only smiled, ignoring his questions and reaching out for Zayn’s hand. Jake frowned when Zayn didn’t hold his hand, grabbing Zayn’s hand since Zayn wouldn’t move. His grip was tight and Zayn had to force back a whimper. “Aren’t you happy to see me? I came all this way for you.”

“N-No, I’m happy, just surprised.” Zayn lied, afraid to offend Jake. The boy was around Liam’s size and could easily hurt Zayn if he wanted to. The only way to keep him happy was to pretend to be happy for him being here. “Good, that’s great. You know, I’ve been thinking about you for a long time. I really missed you.” Jake was leaning in far too close now, his lips only a few inches away from Zayn’s. His voice was lower now, a smirk starting to show. His other hand starting to go lower until Jake settled it in Zayn’s back pocket. The smaller boy froze, too scared to move away.

“I think about the tattoos that cover your amazing body and I think about the way you lick your lips. I think about how Liam shouldn’t be the one making you feel good, that should be me. I can make you feel so much better, have you screaming my name like a slut.” Zayn sharply pulled back, taking his hand from Jake. The older boy looked down at his hands and back up to Zayn, hurt that Zayn had pushed him away. He took a step forward and Zayn panicked, racing out of the room, scared that Jake would follow. 

When he was far enough he turned to see that Jake hadn’t followed him but he didn’t slow down. He kept running until he finally found his way back to the stage, tackling Liam the moment he was in sight. His boyfriend grunted at the force but held them both up, concerned when he felt Zayn shaking.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” Liam comforted Zayn, exchanging a confused look with Harry who was the only one nearby. They had stopped fighting after Paul threatened to take their phones and were just waiting for something to happen. Louis and Niall were still being chased by security around the arena, laughing loudly.

“Where’d you run off to?” Zayn looked up and pointed down the hall where he came from. Liam and Harry looked in that direction, both puzzled when they didn’t see anything. Well they saw Lou playing with Lux but they didn’t really think that that was what Zayn was scared of. “H-He was there, he was in the dressing room. He’s here, Liam please don’t leave me alone, please.” Zayn looked ready to break down, holding onto Liam, afraid he would let go of him. Liam gripped onto Zayn tighter so the smaller boy would know that he wouldn’t think of leaving.

“Who was here, Zayn?”

“J-Jake.” Both boys’ eyes widened at the name, Harry quickly making his way off of the stage. Liam watched him as he darted to Preston and told him about Jake, pointing over to the hallway Zayn had pointed at not too long ago. Liam saw Niall and Louis riding over to Harry, leaning in close so they could see what had Harry so agitated. Preston nodded his head, grabbed his walkie talkie, and hurried down the hallway to the dressing room.

“What happened? Did he hurt you? C’mon Zayn, please talk to me babe, I need to hear your voice.” Liam whispered, trying to be gentle with his distressed boyfriend. What if Jake had hurt Zayn, what if he had taken Zayn? Liam wasn’t there to protect him, Liam wasn’t there for him. He needed Zayn to say something, to assure him that Jake didn’t hurt him.

“H-He was holding my hand, and he-he said some things. Liam, please don’t leave me, please don’t.” Liam shushed him, pulling him and Zayn down so they were lying on the stage, Zayn on his lap and cuddling into his chest. Liam noticed the others rushing to them and smiled; Zayn would need all of them now.

“It’s okay, I won’t leave you ever. I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you, I won’t let anybody hurt you.” He continued to comfort Zayn as the boys finally reached them, all five of them cuddling together with Zayn in the middle. It was something they always did when one of them was scared or nervous; they had a group cuddle just last week when Louis got homesick. 

They didn’t have their best show that night with Zayn staying reserved and never leaving Liam’s side. The others would pat Zayn on the back or give him a quick hug every now and then but Liam never let go of his hand the whole time. That night he and Liam shared a room, not caring about what Management thought. Liam wasn’t there for Zayn when he needed him most, so he wasn’t going to let him go. Not for a minute, he can’t do that again.

xxx

There was no signs of Jake for a long time. His Twitter had been shut down, all of the photos and tweets permanently gone. Preston told them that Jake wasn’t in the dressing room when he got there, nor was he in the arena. Jake has disappeared just as easily as he appeared, which was okay with Liam since Jake should get the hint by now. He couldn’t get to Zayn anymore, he can’t, he won’t.

Zayn stop worrying about Jake after a few days with nonstop attention from Liam. The others just gradually forgot about him since he never showed up again. Jake didn’t go to any of the shows, meet and greets, or signings so they all thought there was no reason in searching for him. If he showed up again he would have to face possible law suits for invasion of privacy and trespassing. 

“There’s nothing wrong with pepperoni, I’m just saying that ground beef is obviously the best pizza topping.” Niall and Liam were in a serious discussion over which pizza topping was superior as they waited for the other three to arrive. They were currently on the tour bus after a long day of rehearsing for the concert later that night. Louis had jokingly pushed Harry off of the stage, who clumsily tripped and slammed into Zayn, who then slammed into Paul. Then Zayn slapped Louis (or maybe he had slapped Harry?). All three of them were held back to be lectured on irresponsibility, immaturity, and some other words that ended in –ity.

Niall reached out for his phone when he saw someone was calling him, confused when he saw it was Louis. Liam only shrugged his shoulders as an answer and Niall answered the phone.

“Louis? What are-I can’t hear you, what? Louis what’s going-why are you screaming? I can’t-you gotta stop screaming Louis! Sorry, just tell me-shit are you serious? Are you okay-is Harry? Okay, yeah okay I can do that, just hold on!” Liam was getting more freaked out by the minute; he could hear Louis screaming from where he sat but couldn’t decipher what he was saying. Niall was standing up now, racing around the bus and throwing on the first pair of shoes he could find.

“Niall, mate what’s going on? Are they okay-Niall!” The Irish boy finally looked at Liam, a worried look on his face. Liam grabbed onto Niall’s arm, wanting an explanation. The blonde boy hesitated before telling him.

“I-It’s Jake, he’s here.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know too much, Louis just said something about Harry. I have to go.” Niall was about to walk about but Liam tightened his grip. “What about Zayn, is he okay?” Niall nodded his head, already running to get off of the bus.

“Louis said he’s going to tell Zayn to come here. Just wait here okay.” Liam watched as Niall practically pounced of the bus, running faster than he thought was possible. He was incredibly worried-no, he was freaking the fuck out. Seriously, how was he supposed to stay calm at a time like this? He was pacing the floor now, wondering if he should just go find Zayn himself. Questions racing through his mind and he didn’t know which one was more unnerving.

How did Jake sneak in again? What’s wrong with Harry, where the hell is Zayn? Why was he just standing here when he should be out there? What the fuck happened?

He jumped when the door to the bus was opened, Zayn shakily climbing up the steps quickly. Liam opened his arms and Zayn crashed into them, whimpering as he held onto Liam tightly. Liam rubbed soothing circles into his back, quickly walking them over to the couch and settling them both down on it. Zayn was on his lap again, clinging to him for dear life. Liam continued to comfort Zayn until he finally stopped shaking, his tight hold on Liam not loosening however. The Wolverhampton boy was clearly still baffled; Zayn hadn’t said a word and nobody was calling him.

“Zayn, baby, please talk. Please, I need you to tell me what happened. Zayn please, I need you to stay with me, you’re okay now.” Zayn nodded his head, taking a few deep breaths before he finally spoke. He was still trembling and his voice was so quiet; he’s never looked so scared before. Never once has he looked so vulnerable and it was all Jake’s fault. No, it was Liam’s fault, he should’ve been with Zayn.

“Jake w-was here again, in-in the dressing room. Harry walked in and Jake…” His voice wavered now, looking away as if he was thinking about what just occurred. Liam ran a calming hand through his hair, gently pushing Zayn to continue. The older boy snapped back to reality and looked back to Liam.

“He attacked Harry. He was-I think he was trying to find me. Louis heard Harry screaming so he-he and Preston left to check on him.” Zayn went quiet again, refusing to look Liam in the eyes anymore. Liam placed a hand under Zayn’s chin, forcing his head up so Zayn had to look back at him. “You’re doing so good babe, so good. Just keep going, you’re doing great.” Liam encouraged him to keep talking until Zayn finally spoke again.

“Preston and two other guards had to drag Jake out. Liam, he-he looked so wild, the look in his eyes…he kept screaming and fighting.” Zayn involuntarily shivered as he remembered how terrifying Jake had looked, how determined he was to get away. “It got worse when he saw me. He started screaming louder and he kept trying to get closer to me. He almost did, he got really close before Preston grabbed him again.” Liam tightened his grip on Zayn, realizing how much danger Zayn had been in. How much danger Harry was in, all of them really. He didn’t know what to say exactly…what was he supposed to say? All he could do was hold onto Zayn, apologizing several times for not being there for him again. He let him down again, Zayn had trusted him to keep him safe and Liam had left him alone again.

“It’s not your fault Liam, you couldn’t have done anything.” Zayn was now calmer as he relaxed in Liam’s arms, feeling safe and protected after that traumatic event. Liam shook his head stubbornly, disappointed in himself.

“I could’ve been there for you.”

“But you didn’t know Jake was there.” Liam refused every attempt Zayn made to comfort him, the older boy finally giving up and going quiet. A few minutes later his breathing evened out and Liam looked up to see that Zayn had fallen asleep. His adrenaline must have drained out by now, exhaustion taking it’s place. Liam kissed Zayn’s forehead before slowly lifting him off of his lap and lying him down gently on the couch. He grabbed his phone, dialing Paul’s number and walking away from Zayn so he wouldn’t wake him up.

(“No, Paul I’m not okay! He was in there again, what if it had been Zayn? Can’t we just give him a restraining order or-ok, yeah I didn’t think about that. Yeah, he’s here with me-yeah, we’ll stay on the bus, bye.” Liam hung up the phone with a huff, clearly upset about the turn of events. Paul promised that they had it under control, he promised. Liam knew he shouldn’t have trusted his word, should’ve double checked all the rooms himself. Had it been Zayn…he doesn’t know what would’ve happened.)

He was still concerned for Harry; Paul didn’t tell him if he was hurt or not from Jake’s ‘attack’. Louis and Niall weren’t answering their phones but he wasn’t going to leave Zayn to find out why. Paul also made it clear that they weren’t getting a restraining order on Jake, at least not yet. He was going to be under house arrest for a few days, a week at most until Modest figured out exactly what to do with him. They wouldn’t be able to give Jake a restraining order without the information leaking out somehow since people found it fun to find out secrets on One Direction. It was Paul’s idea to choose not to so the fans wouldn’t have to find out about Jake in the first place. It wasn’t really their choice, it was Modest’s; if it was theirs, Jake would be locked up for eternity and then some.

Liam sighed heavily before going back to the couch, watching over Zayn, regretting not being there for him. The amount of guilt he felt was enough to make him feel queasy, his stomach churning at the fact that Zayn could’ve gotten hurt. The quiet was becoming too much for him, so he was grateful when the door was opened suddenly, his other bandmates climbing on.

Harry had an ice pack balanced on the top of his head, scratches covering up his exposed arms. He looked good other than that, though a little shaken. Louis followed right after, pulling Harry over to the couches to sit down. Liam was instantly up, offering his seat to their younger bandmate. Niall was the last on the bus, shutting the door after himself and shaking his head at Liam. The Irish boy waved him over to the bunks where they could talk in private. It scared Liam how serious the usual garrulous boy was, and he immediately followed without question.

“How is he?”

“He should be fine after a few days. Jake ambushed him and shoved him too hard; Harry said he hit the corner of the coffee table. Other than some scratches and a few bruises he should be okay, mostly mentally scarred than physically.” Liam nodded his head understandingly, glancing back to Harry, who was being comforted by Louis. He watched as Louis held the ice pack in place for him, holding his hand and whispering to him. They were in their own little world at the moment and Liam decided that that was for the best at the moment.

He looked back over to Niall, who looked like he had more to say. The younger boy was quiet for a moment, thinking about how to put his thoughts into words before finally looking Liam in the eyes. “I saw Jake before they took him away.” Liam saw the fear in Niall’s eyes as he thought back to how Jake must’ve looked like; it scared him to see Niall like this. He only ever got like this when they were being seriously mobbed.

“He-He looked like some sort of beast, Liam. I’ve never in my life seen someone so crazy, and that’s coming from me.” Niall grew silent again, looking back out towards the couch where Zayn slept, curled up and subconsciously reaching out for Liam in his sleep. Liam knows that because Zayn does that when Liam leaves the bed (whether it be for the bathroom or to make them breakfast); he’ll sleepily try and find Liam, and if he doesn’t, he’ll just pout until Liam comes to him.

“I was there when he saw Zayn. We both watched security pulling him away.” Liam gulped, his eyes never leaving Zayn’s figure. His face was already pulled into that adorable pout of his, his hair tussled up from turning over. Liam could feel his heart pounding faster at the thought of Jake getting anywhere near Zayn.

“He was screaming and flailing, cursing at the top of his lungs. Kept screaming ‘mine, mine, mine’; broke away from Preston for a second too. I had to push Zayn away so he’d come to you.” Liam felt a shiver run down his spine at Niall’s words, imagining what Jake must’ve looked like in that moment. How scary he must’ve been in that moment. Zayn was oblivious to the conversation, snoring quietly, finally looking peaceful after what just happened. He turned back to Niall, silently pulling him into a tight hug. Niall melted into the embrace, hugging Liam just as tightly until he heard a cough from the couch. They both turned to see Louis and Harry standing up, heading towards them.

“I think a good band cuddle is long overdue; grab your baby.” Louis teased with a small smile, dragging Harry and Niall into the bedroom in the back of the tour bus. It had been requested before the tour started (Harry liked to call it their emergency cuddle room). Liam walked over to the couch, kissing Zayn’s closed eyelids until he felt Zayn begin to stir. Zayn blinked sleepily a few times before he smiled up at Liam, the younger boy leaning down for a quick kiss.

“The others are in the back room.” It was their sort of code that only the five of them knew, just another secret that they kept to themselves. It meant that one of them wasn’t okay and only the comfort of their bandmates could help them. Zayn smiled softly as he understood what Liam was really saying, slowly sitting up. Liam opened up his arms and Zayn crawled into them, Liam carrying him bridal style to their large bed that easily fit them all. The others were already cuddling up together, Louis spooning Harry despite the size differences. Niall was behind Louis, playing with the older boy’s hair (he knew Louis hated that but since he was distracted with caring for Harry he didn’t object). Liam let Zayn down in front of Harry, cuddling as the big spoon like always. He saw Zayn and Harry holding hands, laughing when he saw Louis glaring at the hands for a bit before shrugging it off.

Whenever security would wake them up to get ready for the concert would be too soon for them. It meant having to separate from each other, even if it was only by a few feet at most. It meant that they would be closer to having a talk about Jake and what was going to happen to him. It also meant being shoved back under spotlights and camera lenses; it meant being forced through the anxiety and stresses that came along with following their dreams.

So with their phones turned off and every door and window shut, the five boys cuddled up closer together, the struggles of dealing with fame and stalkers fading away. Soon, all they could focus on was each other, and that was okay with them.


End file.
